


待命 SWAT

by Breddymendy



Category: Breddy, Twosetviolin
Genre: 2set, M/M, Oneshot, SWAT, breddy - Freeform, twoset - Freeform, twosetviolin - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25626916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breddymendy/pseuds/Breddymendy
Summary: -国际反恐特警AU-breddy无差
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Kudos: 20
Collections: Breddy Wonderland





	待命 SWAT

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy:)

震耳欲聋的电音曲猛烈地敲击着耳膜，昏暗闪烁的光斑有规律的在脸上跳动。

身为随时待命的国际高级反恐特警，陈韦丞已经很久没有参与这样的派对场合。他一个人坐在吧台边上，看着酒保将五颜六色的液体混合在一起，等待着他的那杯paradise。陈韦丞不反感甚至有点享受酒吧里充满着的烟酒情欲气息，因为这让他感觉他还活着。能穿着休闲服看着朋友同事发疯般扭动身体的机会谁知道还剩下几个。

他并不讨厌这份职业，相反，陈特警甚至公开承认自己极度沉迷于公众的正义以及横穿于枪林弹雨的快感。如果硬要逼他说出一个缺点，那可能是他极少有机会去听一场音乐会。

他在特警署里的人缘很好，有能力，有胆识，有修养，所有人都很仰慕他，迄今为止他所执行的所有任务失败次数为0，可谓是精英中的精英。

当然，这所有人里面并不包括杨博尧。

他们说杨博尧和陈韦丞就像冰与火，一刻都不能相容。

陈韦丞从他认识杨博尧的那一刻开始就怎么也想不明白自己到底怎么得罪了对方。杨博尧并不冷漠，他和其他人相处的还算融洽，可是偏偏就针对陈韦丞一个。陈韦丞并不是没有试过主动示好，只不过每一次都会被对方报以冷冰冰死鱼眼，又或者是毫不客气的刻薄言语。

陈韦丞觉得杨博尧就像一块冷冰冰的铁板，无论怎么用热情的高温炙烤他他还是一副屁事与我无关的表情，要是逼急了还会像发疯的猫一样反过来咬你一口。有一次杨博尧甚至在例会上面毫不留情面的指出他的错误，让他着实体验了一把当众出丑的快感。

但他还不想放弃，陈韦丞还是不断的努力的接近他。他发现杨博尧越想推开他他就越对他感兴趣，越想像菩萨一样去感化他。妈的，说的像是变态一样。

陈韦丞从来没有放过任何机会。比如说现在。

杨博尧正坐在他旁边默默喝着他手上那杯马爹利。半边脸嵌入墙角的阴暗，另一半则被吧台昏黄的灯光笼罩着。陈韦丞可以看到他黑框眼镜后湿漉漉的眼睛，像是被酒精染上了雾气。杯中金色的液体被杨博尧无意识地晃动着，仿佛跟着陈韦丞脑中的交响曲打着节拍。这样的杨博尧给人一种很容易接近的错觉，这对一心想接近他的陈韦丞来说有着致命的吸引力。

“你也不习惯这样的场合吧，杨”

杨博尧转过头面无表情的瞥了他一眼，沉默地将杯中的酒一饮而尽，猛地站了起身朝出口走去。路过他的时候还用不大不小刚刚好让他可以听见的声音的说了句：“关你屁事”

切，狂妄自大的家伙。

陈韦丞的朝着那人的背影竖了个中指。

-  
“陈，这次紧急任务是营救英国大使，此次情况特殊，不宜太多人参与营救行动。你和杨两个人去，使馆内部结构和敌方资料的数据我已经全部发送到系统里了。目标只有一个，解救人质。”

面前的男人严肃的说完，又用手拍了拍陈韦丞的肩换了更温和的语气，“直升机已经在等你们了。我知道你们关系不和，但是你们都是我们署里最精英的特警。好好合作，活着回来。还有，撑不住就叫支援。”

“是，长官！”

陈韦丞并不喜欢将私人情感带到工作中。但是有什么比凌晨3点前往执行生死未卜的营救计划更令人窒息的吗？他抬头看着对面低头分析使馆内部结构数据的杨博尧，向自问自答一样在心里苦涩的回答了自己的问题。有，当你的搭档是你的死对头的时候。

在他检查完两个人的装备，调整好防弹衣，他们已经来到了英国使馆的上方。杨博尧和他并排站在舱门前准备跳伞，陈韦丞抬眼看了看旁边的人，张口正想在任务开始前说些什么--

“别拖我后腿”杨博尧丢下一句便纵身跳了下去。

靠。

整个使馆是一座白色的欧式建筑。根据总部提前准备好的背部结构和敌方势力盘踞的资料，两人从顶层一个隐秘的入口顺利的进入了白色建筑。人质所在的位置在一楼的办公室，他们必须想办法从三楼到一楼并完成突围。两人像是熟悉无比的搭档般相互配合着，成功地从三楼进入到了二楼。

“两点钟方向 clear”

“四点钟方向有可疑目标 over”

“继续前进 over”

陈韦丞多心的看着拿着枪警惕地观察四周的杨博尧，下垂的大眼睛里面透露的却是像是饿狼般凌厉的目光。这人果然有趣，可惜坏的很。

“等等！”陈韦丞一把拉住了前进的杨博尧，将他整个人拉到了墙角。还没等杨博尧反应过来，轰——！！！一股炙热的热浪恶狠狠地包围了两人，二楼的走廊瞬间被炸毁。猛烈的爆炸声不绝于耳，陈韦丞感到耳朵一阵刺痛，那个还原A在耳边像短笛般疯狂的奏响。巨大的钢筋石块瞬间堵住了二楼到一楼的唯一入口，走廊外两挺MI34骤然开始扫射。

“Shit，我们暴露了”陈韦丞咒骂了一句。杨博尧紧紧的靠着他的背后，转身将身后出现的两个敌人一枪击毙。

“快走！”

“来不及了！”

陈韦丞一把将杨博尧拉到了会议室里的桌子底下。两个人以一种奇怪的姿势挤在狭小的空间，杨博要可以感受到笼罩在他上方陈伟成炙热的呼吸。会议室外的枪声仍在扫射，他们可以听到敌人的咒骂声和四处寻早的脚步声。陈韦丞低头看了看在他下方的杨博尧，突然意识到他们两个之间的距离挨得过于近，两把步枪像是被两人环抱着般夹在中间。但是他没有别的办法。一点声响就会被发现，这样两个人的小命都不保。他立马向总部发送了求救信号，陈韦丞想不明白两人为什么会暴露。这次营救行动像是早已被预谋好一般，等着他们两个落网。

“Dude你能不能别把呼吸喷在我脖子上，好热”杨博尧嫌弃地翻了个白眼，极力地想要扭动身体调整他别扭的姿势。陈韦丞听到这句话火气噌的一下就上来了。都这种时候了竟然还说这种话。

“还有你压着我的腿了，麻死了”杨博尧仿佛对对方眼里的怒气视而不见，仍然自顾自的抱怨着，脸上因为过于闷热而染上了可疑的红晕。

“你他妈给我闭嘴。”

陈韦丞直接用嘴封住了杨博尧即将冲出的抱怨,根本没有给杨博尧反驳的机会。他炙热的气息覆盖住下方的人，品尝着杨博尧嘴角带有血腥味灰尘的味道。他想起杨博尧之前种种‘冷眼恶行’，心中噌噌的怒气让他发疯般用力地用舌头撬开对方紧闭的牙床，像是报复性的夺走杨博尧每一丝氧气。

他沉浸在自我的愤怒中，那种让他咬牙切齿的不甘，那种永远都被杨博尧拒之门外，永远都被针锋相对的怒气在他心中熊熊燃烧着，一点一点吞噬着他的理智。耳边的枪声仿佛消失，他只想把身下的人吃掉。

直到杨博尧开始回吻他。

像是争夺主动权一般，杨博尧用力的回应着他每一个愤怒的吮吸。又像是想要证明什么似的伸手箍住了陈韦丞的脖子，加深着每一个吻。当陈韦丞开始意识到怀里的人的回应，他就已经开始节节败退。

又一声巨响从一楼传来。敌人们都冲向了一楼，门外的扫射声结束了。杨博尧这才松开陈韦丞，像一意识到了什么一般用手背惊恐地擦着红肿的嘴唇。

“Fuck”

陈韦丞张口想要说什么却发现他什么声音都不能发出。两人挣扎着从桌子底下爬了出去，任务要紧。在救援到达之前尽量完成任务，这是每个反恐特警的原则。

杨博尧像是在发泄一般疯狂的扫射着所有挡在他面前的敌人，百发百中，一颗子弹都没有浪费。陈韦丞抱着枪紧紧的跟在他后面，大脑却无法思考，枪声似乎离他很远，他眼里只有眼前的杨博尧。

“敌人在三点钟方向over”

“…”

“Eddy！！！”

陈韦丞这才反应过来，立刻将躲在楼梯到的几个敌人清理干净。等等，刚刚杨博尧叫他什么？

杨博尧反手击毙了在远处瞄准他们的敌人，一把扯住差点命丧子弹的那人摔向墙角。“你不要命了吗？！”陈韦丞来不及说句抱歉，轰的一声，十几个熟悉的黑色特警服破窗而入。

他呼叫的增援已经到达。两人最终在突击队的协助下终于成功地将人质救出。事实证明敌方早有预谋，其背后的势力并不是两个精英反恐特警所能估量的。

-  
“你为什么那么讨厌我？”陈韦丞在回程的路上还是忍不住发问了。他们坐得很近，近的像是在会议室的里那个桌子底下一般。两人紧绷了一晚的神经终于在百米高空中松懈下来。杨博尧出乎意料地红了脸，他别过头看向窗外。

“我没有讨厌你”

“那你为什么只针对我”

清晨的阳光透过的窗户照在杨博尧满是灰尘和血迹的脸上。在直升机的轰鸣声中，陈韦丞还是听到了他的回答。

“因为你最特别”


End file.
